tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
GM Uzbekistan
| founder = | defunct = | location_city = Asaka | location_country = Uzbekistan | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | products = Vehicles (Chevrolet and Uz-Daewoo) | production = 225,000 (2011) | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = UzAvtosanoat (75%) General Motors (25%) | num_employees = 5,000 (2010) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} GM Uzbekistan (Uzbek: , Russian: ) is a joint venture between the Uzbek OJSC UzAvtosanoat (75%) and the American General Motors Company (25%) for the manufacturing of automobiles, and is located in Asaka, Uzbekistan The JV originally was founded in 1996 between the Uzbek government and the South Korea based Daewoo, and was initially known as UzDaewoo Auto. Following the change of ownership of Daewoo to GM Daewoo, the facility was renamed GM Uzbekistan in 2008 to continue to produce Uz-Daewoo branded vehicles. More recently these models are now sold as Chevrolets as in other international markets. GM Uzbekistan began production on 27 November 2008. The first assembled car on this day was an Chevrolet Lacetti which also was the 1,000,000 assembled vehicle out of the production from UzAvtosanoat. The annual production of GM Uzbekistan are 250,000 units. Since the beginning of the third quarter Chevrolet is manufacturing the Chevrolet Spark M300 in Asaka. The M300 is currently intended only for export. Currently, the models are assembled CKD and SKD kits. But GM Uzbekistan plans to manufacture up to 50% of all needed parts and want to realize it soon as possible. Another plant is producing 200,000 units of front- rear- and side windows for the vehicles of the Uz-DaewooAvto and the Chevrolet Lacetti. In 2010, about 5,000 employees were employed at the GM Uzbekistan assembly plant. In 2011, GM Uzbekistan sold 121,584 vehicles locally, making the country the eighth-largest market for Chevrolet and produced more than 225,000 vehicles. In 2012, the Chevrolet Cobalt was added to the production line. Model overview *Daewoo Tico(1991-2001)manufactured by UzDaewooAvto *Daewoo Damas(1996-2011)manufactured by UzDaewooAvto *UzDaewoo Matiz(1996–Present)manufactured by UzDaewooAvto *Chevrolet Captiva (since 2008) *Chevrolet Epica (since 2008 to 2011) *Chevrolet Lacetti (since 2008) *UzDaewoo Nexia (1996-Present) manufactured by UzDaweooAvto *Chevrolet Spark M300 (since 2010, both export and for local market) *Chevrolet Tacuma (since 2008 - 2009) *Chevrolet Cobalt (since 2012) GM Powertrain Uzbekistan Following a new agreement in 2008, the joint venture GM Powertrain Uzbekistan opened an engine plant in Tashkent, from GM Uzbekistan's vehicle manufacturing facility in Asaka, in November 2011. GM has owns 52% and UzAvtosanoat has a 48% stake in the Powertrain JV. The factory is GM’s first engine plant in Uzbekistan. It will produce more than 225,000 Ecotec 1.2L and 1.5L engines a year for use in GM small passenger cars around the world. References External links *Official website of GM Uzbekistan (Chevrolet) Category:Companies of Uzbekistan Category:Car manufacturers Category:Chevrolet Category:General Motors Category:GM Korea Category:Companies founded in 2007